TMNT and the White Rose
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Rosalba Sacks loathes her father and all he does. She has many secrets, some only April O'Neil knows. When she comes into contact with the turtles, her life is turned upside down. She is flown into a race against time in order to stop her crazed father and his master, Shredder. Will they stop them or will they fail? And what will she find along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I had just gotten back from another double shift at the hospital when my roommate and best friend, April O'Neil, came running into the door. I was flipping through the channels, still in my scrubs.

"Rosy. Rosy!" she exclaimed. "You'll never believe what just happened to me. I am freaking out! I just saw the Foot Clan attack!"

That got me to shoot up in my seat on the couch. If they noticed April, they could have found me easily. "What? Are you okay?"

April then flew into the story of what had happened to her that day. She told me about the interview at the docks and then her embarrassing reporting. Then she got to going back to the docks, only to see the Foot Clan attacking. But when she got to the part of someone fighting back, I looked at her with confusion.

"Wait! You saw someone fighting back?" I interrupted with a question.

April looked a little peeved that I interrupted her but nodded anyway; launching back into her story about the figure that she saw and the symbol that was left on the side of a container. She then showed me the picture of the symbol. "I've seen it somewhere before," she was telling me and then began to rant. "I can't quite remember where, but I know that I have. But there is someone fighting back against the Foot Clan. There is a vigilante in this city, and no one knows, but I do. I know, and now I have my story. There is no more froth and foam for me."

I put both of my hands on her shoulders and got her to breath. When her breathing had evened out, I let go. "April, you didn't really see anything, and you don't have any proof. I hate to be the one to say it, but they aren't going to believe you."

"But Rosy don't you think that I should at least try to get them to listen," April pleaded, her blue eyes practically begging me. I only sighed in response, running a hand through my natural platinum blonde hair. I had known April since we were kids, even if she was a few years older than me, and she had always wanted to be a big reporter. Ever since she started at Channel 6, she's been looking around for the big stories and trying to get her name out there.

"I guess, if you want to," I sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"How did work go for you?" she asked casually as I got up. "Did they approve of your days off?"

I smiled at that. I had been working multiple double shifts at the hospital during peak hours and I requested to have a few weeks off work as an accommodation. "It got approved but I have to go in tomorrow to do some paperwork."

"It's about time," April shouted at me as I went into the bathroom. I shot her a smile before closing the door. I got undressed and, while the water was heating up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had quite a few scars all over my body and multiple tattoos to cover them up. One was located on my left shoulder and was the Japanese symbol for family; the very same one that the vigilante had painted at the docks. I just didn't know why they would paint that particular symbol.

After my shower, I went to bed. The next day, over breakfast, April informed me that she wouldn't be in tonight. She would be going to a benefit that was being held and her job wanted her to go but was hesitant to tell me who it was for. I gave her a deep glare when she told it me it was for Eric Sacks. "You had better not tell him that I'm in the city April," I demanded.

Eric Sacks was my father and we didn't have the best relationship. I had refused to talk to him when I entered high school and even got a out of state scholarship for collage so that I could get away from him. When April wanted to move back to New York once we graduated, I only moved back on the condition that he would never find out that I was in the city. April didn't truly understand why I hated my father so much, but she agreed to my condition. So far, she's kept her end of the bargain, but with neither of us had been in much contact with any of Sacks Industries employees. But being in the same room with a man that April still looked up too, I was worried that she might let something slip.

April flinched at the glare. "You changed your last name Rose. There's no way that he would know that I was you that I would be talking about."

I just continued glaring at her. "I would hope that you wouldn't talk about your roommate at all April. I know that you don't understand why, but I have very good reasons to hate that man." I held up my hand to stop her argument. We would argue about this a lot over the years, me not telling her why I hated my own father. "I don't tell you because telling you would put you in danger and you're already in danger with me here and knowing my secret is bad enough."

We both left it at that and went about getting ready for our jobs. April gave me a hug and a reassurance that she wouldn't say anything before heading out. I didn't have to be in until later, so I took my time getting ready. I put on a tight black workout tank top and some tight black jeans. I decided to French braid my hair and put eye liner and mascara around my steel gray eyes. My lips were already a natural red color, so I didn't need any lipstick. Putting on my brown leather jacket and my wedge heel knee high brown boots, I hid a tanto in each boot, my gut telling me that there would be something going down; I headed out.

After a few hours of paperwork, I was finally done and was able to take three full weeks paid vacation. I was so happy that I practically skipped to the subway with a smile on my face. I was waiting in the subway on the train to come so I could do some training before April got home, when suddenly people started to scream and run. I didn't know what was going on and before I knew it, I was grabbed by a man wearing a mask and gun. He held onto me as the other people were put up against walls and near the rails.

Looking between the rails and to the other side, I saw that they had more people held hostage over there. I was held on to and we passed by some of the guys putting bombs on the wall. We had also passed by April as she was led over with the others. We locked eyes and she looked kind of scared. I was led over to a woman that looked like the leader. She wore an all-black ensemble with a white and black scarf around her neck. She had black hair with red underneath her bangs and a section under her ponytail as well. When her dark eyes caught sight of me, they widened, and a smirk appeared on her face.

_'Oh shit,'_ was all I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_'Oh shit.'_

"Well if it isn't Rosalba," Kurai purred. She waved for another person to come up to hold onto the other side of me and then suddenly thrust her fist into my ribcage. I gasped for air as I bent over in front of her.

"It's good to see you too Kurai," I gasped out. Then I got punched in the jaw for that one. I just sort of laughed at her. "What on Earth are you doing here anyway? What reason does the Foot Clan have to take innocent people as hostages?"

Kurai punched me across the other side of my jaw. "You will see soon." She then looked around before calling out to someone. "We know you're out there! If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!"

My eyes widened. April was right. There was a vigilante that was fighting back against the Foot Clan. I then smiled and chuckled a little. "So, someone's causing trouble for the big bad Foot Clan."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a camera going off. We all looked over to the source to find April with her phone out. Kurai pointed her handgun at her and yelled for her to stand up. Before she had the chance though, there was a shout coming from the tracks as well as the sound of a train. Kurai gave an order in Japanese and the lights went out. As they did, I could hear laughter and then the train came in. Then someone jumped off the top of the train.

The Foot were preoccupied with what was going. I quickly grabbed the two that were holding me and pushed them both together, knocking them out. Two more tried to grab me, but there was just enough light that I quickly jumped up and split kicked them both in the air. I turned around to find another pointing their gun a me before someone quickly punched them into the wall.

The light wasn't very good, so I didn't get a clear look, but I saw someone behind them. Thinking quickly, I thrust my hand out to stop them with my power and then thrust them into the wall. The person looked behind them before nodding at me and then ran off. Just like that the fight was over, and the people fighting ran off into one of the construction lifts. April ran over to me to see if I was okay. I waved her off before following her out of the subway. We both had the idea of trying to find our saviors.

Coming around the building, we saw the construction on the side and looking up, we heard voices coming from the top. April quickly brought down the fire escape ladder and began to climb, with me right behind her. As we got closer to the top, the voices got louder and clearer.

"You see that? I smoked that dude!"

"Yeah, boys, bring it in."

"That was amazing. You were incredible!"

"Great elbow Donnie."

There were four total voices that I could hear clearly. When we reached the top, April looked to me to see if she could go up first. I nodded at her and she went up, but as she went up, I got out my tantos out of my boots.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about. This is _our_ city! These are _our_ streets!"

"You mess with us; you step into the Wu-WHOO-Tang!"

"Ooh, yeah! Did you see that guy's jaw connect with the concrete?"

"He'll be drinking out a sippy cup for a month!"

April suddenly stopped at the top before she could climb over and took her phone out of her pocket. As she got into position to take the photo, I could still hear the voices talking. However, once the camera flashed, the voices suddenly stopped. April froze at the top of the ladder, and I heard whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying from my position. April started to climb down the ladder when a chain shot out from the roof and wrapped around her, pulling her up onto the roof.

"April!" I shouted. I used my training to climb the ladder a few steps before jumping and flipping over the top, landing in front of April, who was laying on the roof. Taking a defensive stance, I looked around the roof. I didn't see anyone around, but I had a gut feeling that they were still here. I had to get April out of here so that way I could fight without having to worry about her getting hurt. Turning around and kneeling, I helped April to sit up as she was holding her left arm to her chest. I suddenly heard a giant thud behind me and watched April's eyes widened.

Turning around, I stopped as what I saw was not what I was expecting. _'Whoa,'_ I thought as I slowly stood up.

I followed the two toed green foot all the way up to a giant green turtle. He was tall at about six foot two inches, as opposed to my five foot seven. He had sunglasses on top of his head and two sai attached to his belt. His huge biceps rippled with tension as well as his bulging leg muscles. "Give me the camera," he growled in a deep voice.

"Ooh, look, he's doing his Batman voice," came a different voice from the darkness. "Oh, they're so hot, I can feel my shell tightening."

"We can hear you," the turtle in red snapped at the voice.

April grabbed onto my arm when she stood up as well. After my shock wore off, I got back into a defensive stance in front of April. The turtle watched me with interest and eyed my stance with recognition in his green eyes. He went to say more but another voice interrupted him.

"Enough!" the voice shouted. I watched as another giant turtle jumped from the top of the water tower and landed behind April and me, cracking the ledge of the roof underneath his feet. I quickly put April behind me as the first turtle in red moved away from us. This new turtle had a blue mask on and held a katana in each hand. I could see a faded scar that went from right to left and peaked out at his nose.

"Back off Raph," he ordered. "Ladies, hello. I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say _please_." He was being very polite as he jumped down from the ledge. He was just as tall as the turtle in red, only about an inch shorter. But I noticed his eyes were a cobalt blue, almost glowing in the low light. He then began to walk slowly towards us. "So, would you _please_ hand over the camera?"

April and I slowly walked backwards. April then spun around and pulled me along with her to face yet another turtle. Only this time he was in orange and was sporting some shell necklaces with sunglasses hanging from them. He had a pair of nun chucks attached to his belt. He was smaller than the other two and as April let out a gasp, he held up his hands.

"No, no, no, no. Whoa, whoa. Chill. It's just a mask. See? Don't freak out," He said quickly and pulled off the orange cloth. He held it in front of my face. "Right?"

I started to feel April's grip on my arm loosen and turned around just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. _'I think that went well,'_ I thought. My thoughts were voiced by a fourth voice that came from the darkness. As he came into the light, he had a purple mask on and what looked like tech goggles that he brought down over his eyes. He had a giant tech pack on his back and had a pair of tapped up glasses.

I maneuvered April so that I could put away my tantos and picked her up in order to put her on some tarp on the roof. In doing so, I pulled my side where Kurai punched. I grabbed in and took in a breath in pain.

"Are you alright?" the turtle in blue asked.

I looked over to the four of them standing there and smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. Just a little sore is all."

The turtle in purple didn't look convinced. "Sit down and I'll take a look at you."

I laughed at little at that. "I'll be fine. I'll just wrap it when I get home."

"Aren't you gonna faint like your friend?" the turtle in blue questioned. "You aren't scared of us?"

I looked over all of them slowly and then shook my head at him. "I have seen and done crazier than you guys."

The turtle in orange jumped forward. "What could be crazier than us?"

When he jumped forward like that, my instincts kicked in and an old can of soda flew towards him, hitting him in the head. The others laughed at him, but I covered my mouth with my hands. "I am so sorry," I apologized. "Sometimes I can't control my powers as much as I would like."

"Powers?" the turtle in purple asked in curiosity.

I didn't really know what to say to him. No one really knew about my powers, other than April and a few other people. "I'm a telekinetic," I blurted out. I didn't know why but I felt like that I could trust them, and not because they were a secret themselves.

The eyes of the turtle in blue widened. "So, that's how you threw that guy into the wall," he said in astonishment. There was silence as they processed that information. "So, what's your name?"

I smiled lightly at him. "Rosalba Hartford. What about you four?"

"Why should we tell you?" the turtle in red questioned harshly. "You'll just think that we're just a bunch of freaks. You probably already do."

He was being very abrasive which got my anger going quite a bit. That usually only happens when my father is involved or something to do with his company. "Listen here Sai boy, just because you're a giant talking turtle doesn't mean that I can't and will kick your ass," I growled at him.

He went to say something but that was when April started to wake up. I knelt beside her as the turtles gathered around us. The turtle in purple was shinning a light in her face, which I assumed was checking her over. "What are you?" April whispered.

The one in blue looked around at the other four. "Well miss, we're ninjas."

"We're mutants."

"Well, technically we're turtles."

"Oh, and we're teenagers," the one in orange tagged on at the end. "But we can still have adult conversations."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. He was most definitely a teenager, most likely the youngest of the four. April stood up slowly and spoke slowly. "Wait, wait, wait. So, you're ninja mutant turtle teenagers?"

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous!" the turtle in purple said.

"See, she's looking at us like we're freaks," the turtle in red growled. "I bet that's why you took our picture wasn't it? Show your friends?" The turtle in orange happened to say something about April having hot friends and he then held up April's cell phone, shaking it slightly. "Looking for this?"

"Don't break it," April pleaded. "No, no, no. Please."

Before I could take the phone from him, the turtle in blue took it from the one in red. "How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked in exasperation. "We don't break things, we fix them. Donnie already wiped the phone, genius." So that was the purple turtle's name. "Problem fixed, moving on."

Then the two of them started to argue. I had a flashback to my two cousins fighting. I guessed that they were brothers and the oldest two of the four of them.

Then the turtle called Donnie walked up with a hologram on his wrist. "Leonardo, if we want to make it home before Master, we gotta hustle."

"Leonardo?" I whispered. I had heard that name before. I looked to April and when she looked at me, I could see that she was thinking the same thing.

The two arguing siblings looked back at April and me, the one called Leonardo leaning forward and handed April her phone. "Do not say a word to anyone about this. If you do, we will find you. April O'Neil. Rosalba Hartford." He then turned to his brother in red. "We're on the move Raphael."

The turtle called Raphael grunted and jumped onto a landing for a water tower.

"Raphael?" April whispered this time. Raphael brought out his Sais and twirled them expertly before putting them back.

"Yeah," the turtle in orange repeated. "We'll find you O'Neil, Hartford." He then came rushing back. "That came off super creepy. We will find you though."

They went running off and flipping over roof tops. April ran after them to the edge of the roof and took out her phone, taking another picture. I stood where I was, still reeling from the information presented. I know that I had heard those names before, I just couldn't think from where. April then came running over to me.

"We gotta go," she urged me. "I think that I know where we've heard those names before." She then dragged me off the roof, me still not wanting to move.

This is crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This is crazy.

April was rifling through the closet in her bedroom trying to find something. I was still reeling and racking my brain for where I had heard those names before. April was muttering to herself before she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a brown and white box, she ripped off the top of the box, emptying the contents onto the floor. Bending down, I began to look through all the papers, folders and notebooks. They were all on Project Renaissance, the very project where we became friends.

April's father and my own father both started working on Project Renaissance and we were the only kids around. We hung out a lot and, even after the fire, we still stayed in contact. We would get together every once in a while, and we even became roommates in collage. I didn't know that she kept all this stuff of her fathers.

"You really kept all of this stuff?" I asked in slight curiosity. She only nodded at me as she found something in one of the notebooks. Handing me the notebook, I looked at the page in shock. On it was the Japanese symbol for family, the same one that was on the canister at the docks and my tattoo. I always wondered why I had gotten the tattoo, never really having a family that I could rely on for a lot.

April then started going through all her old video camera tapes. On them were about the lab and what it was doing. She teared up when the video showed her dad in it, but I started to look through the names on the video. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo where on there. "The turtles!" I exclaimed. "They are those little box turtles!"

After watching a few more videos, I decided I needed a shower. In the shower, I thought over everything. The turtles that helped to save us and were fighting back against the Foot clan, were the same turtles that April and I had helped to feed when we were just kids. And what happened to the rat, Splinter. When Project Renaissance was happening, I was going through a really hard time. I would spend a lot of time around the lab and talking to Splinter about it. It would help me a lot just to know that I could talk about it to someone, even if they couldn't talk back to me. As I got out of the shower, I wondered if he was mutated like the turtles, and if he was, was he still around?

Walking back down the hallway, I saw that April was still up and on her computer. I shook my head, knowing that there was no way that I could talk her out of what she was doing. Her job won't believe her, but she won't listen to me. When I got to my room, I wasn't as calm as I wanted to be after my shower, so I decided that a little training was in order. I decided that I would do some of my katas. Katas were not only about the movement and placement of your strikes but also about concentration and energy.

I had gone through quite a few of them before I felt tired enough to go to bed. When I got up the next morning, April was gone as well as the box of her dad's lab stuff. I sighed again knowing that her meeting wasn't going to end the way that she thinks it will. After changing into some tight workout clothes, I put some music on before going through some training moves.

I had been trained from a young age the art of ninjutsu. Even though I had never enjoyed the torment that I endured from making a mistake, I had actually enjoyed my lessons. April knew about the training, but I mainly did it whenever she wasn't around. Since I had the next three weeks off, I decided to do my training while April was at work. I had just finished one of my more advanced forms with my sword, when I got a call on my phone.

Pausing my music, I picked up my phone and I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Rosalba Hartford?" a familiar voice asked from the other line. I recognized the voice as the turtle in purple, Donatello.

"Yes?" I asked in confusion. Why would they be calling me? I wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone about them, no one would believe me.

"Meet us on the roof top tonight," he demanded trying to be tough, which didn't suit him. "And bring your friend April O'Neil. No one else."

I was silent at first. If they wanted to meet, then I wouldn't deny that I was curious about them. "The roof top near the subway?"

"Yes! 4th Avenue and 12th street," he confirmed. "Don't bring anyone else or you shall be punished and stuff." He trailed off at the end being unsure of what he was saying.

I heard laughter in the background and raised an eyebrow at his attempt to be tough. "I'll be there don't worry," I told him. "And Donatello?"

There were hushed voices in the background before Donatello answered with an unsure voice. "Yes?"

I smiled into the phone. "Don't keep doing the tough guy act, it really doesn't suit you. I get the point, so I'll meet you guys there."

I heard three voices bust out laughing before I hung up. This was going to be interesting.

I continued to do my training until April go home before sunset. She was carrying a box full of stuff and I guessed that she got fired. The look she gave me confirmed it and said that she didn't want to talk about it. As she went to put her stuff down in her room, I followed her. I leaned against the door frame of her room as she put the box down on her bed. "So, how'd the training go?" she asked casually, wanting to distract from the obvious.

She had seen my sword on the moved coffee table. I shrugged my shoulders. "It was okay, definitely got a workout done," I replied to her. Now or never. "So, I got a call from the turtles today."

April dropped her laptop on the floor when she heard that. "What?!" she practically screamed.

I winced at how loud she was being and made a motion for her to lower her voice. "Yeah, I did, and they want to meet with us tonight by the train station. I'm gonna get ready."

I got into a tight black outfit in order to improve mobility, put my tantos in my military grade combat boots, along with my short sword on my back. I put my hair in a tight French braid and a scarf around my neck that would double as a mask if need be. I had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

When we were about to leave, April eyes my short sword on my back. "What's with the sword?"

"I have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen," I told her. "I just wanna be prepared for anything."

April took the streets, while I ran across the roof tops. It felt good to be able to run and jump out in the open again. Since I didn't really have a lot of room to be able to train, it felt nice to have room again. Once I got to the roof top, I waited for April to reach there. While I waited, I did some stretches, but I could feel someone's eyes on me.

April finally arrived and we stood there waiting. "Hello?" April called out. When she didn't get a response, April started to breathe a little heavier. "You told us to come here. It's just the two of us. We didn't bring anyone with us. We did exactly—"

The sound of a thud made both April and I spin around to face the turtle in orange, Michelangelo. He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Are you April O'Neil and Rosalba Hartford?"

He should have already known our names since it's only been one day. Suddenly, a bright light was behind us, and we turned around to see the turtle in purple, Donatello walking towards us. "Initiating retinal scan," he called out. "Scanning, scanning, scanning, scanning…"

While he was scanning our eyes, the light was blinding me, and I turned away from it. "Quit with the bright lights would ya."

"Scan complete," Donatello announced. "It's them. It's them. Guys, it's them!"

Again, out of nowhere, an arm came and wrapped itself around my shoulders as well as April's. I hated to be touched without permission, however I couldn't do anything because they had April too. The voice belonging to the turtle in blue, Leonardo was the next one to speak. "Of course, it's them, Donnie. Hey, really glad you girls could make it." He walked us a few steps before turning us around to look at him. "Hey, there's someone really important that we want to introduce you too, but first…"

Suddenly, someone put a hood over April's head, and tried to do the same to me. I grabbed the hand of whoever it was, kicked backwards and knocking their leg out from under them, and the used the momentum to swing them over my shoulder. On instinct, I summersaulted in the air and landed on their chest with my sword drawn and at their throats. I immediately recognized the turtle in red, Raphael was the one that I flipped over. "I don't like being touched," I ground out. "I'll follow you but no hoods."

I got off on Raphael and put my sword away. I looked up to see the other three turtles starring at me with wide eyes and shocked expressions. "What?" I asked casually. "Never seen a girl do that before?"

They all shook their heads and held their hands up. "No," they all said at once. "But that's no a bad thing," Leonardo quickly backtracked as Raphael got up off the roof.

"Told you I could kick your ass," I said playfully with a smile to Raphael, trying to make a tense situation lighter. It seemed to work a little, because Raphael gave a small smirk to me. The turtles took April and I into the sewers, walking slowly so that I could keep up. Mikey, as Michelangelo liked to be called, was carrying April bridal style and looked as happy as can be.

It was quiet for the most part, until Donatello couldn't keep his curiosity to himself. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Donnie! You don't just ask question like that!" Leonardo reprimanded him, he then turned to me. "I'm sorry about my brother."

I laughed a little bit at him. "It's no problem. I learned when I was younger and had training up until I went to college, which by the way was really young."

"How young?" Raphael asked.

I had to think a little bit. "I think that I was sixteen when I graduated high school."

"Why are you so relaxed around us?" Leonardo asked suddenly.

I looked at his curious yet guarded expression. He was curious as to why I could tell them so much about myself, yet he was expecting the worst-case scenario that I could say. I completely understood where he was coming from; often wondering how April could be so relaxed around me knowing what I could do. "I just feel as though I can trust you guys," I answered honestly. "Who am I to judge when I have a secret myself?"

Leo seemed to accept the answer and nodded.

We reached a door and when it opened, I looked around in awe at the amount of open space and weapons along one wall. I ran my hands over some of the weapons and marveled at the katana that were on display. They had Sais, nun chucks, bo staffs, and katana all perfectly aligned along the wall. I heard chuckling and turned around to see Leonardo and Raphael starring at me with smiles on their faces. I blushed as I realized what I was doing and rubbed the back of my neck. "It's been a while since I've seen a weapon layout like this," I revealed.

That got them to chuckle again before leading April and I to another room. "Where are we?" April asked from under the red hood. I just noticed that the hood had a smiling face on it.

Both Donatello and Mickey started to give names for the place that we're in until April asked if we were in the sewer. Raphael took off the hood and I finally looked forward into the room before me. Standing on the table in the middle of the room, was a giant rat with graying fur.

_'Splinter.'_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. But here it is. Please leave a review, I love hearing from everyone, but just no flames please. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_'Splinter.'_

We both whispered his name at the same time, and the boys started to wonder how we knew his name. "Come closer," he requested in a calm, clear voice. April and I took hesitant steps towards Splinter and stopped in front of him. "It's been a long time." He bent forward a little to look into April's eyes. "You always did have your father's eyes." Splinter then looked to me. "You have grown quite a bit Rosa. I remember that you always liked being called that."

My eyes widened. I had always hated being called by my full name, Rosalba which means white rose for my hair. It had been one of the many things that I would talk to Splinter about when I was a little girl. How did he remember that?

"I don't understand," April whispered.

"Don't be afraid," Splinter reassured her. "All will be made clear."

"This is crazy," April whispered again.

We all sat down in front of Splinter as he began to tell the story about how they got to where they were. "Listen closely, April, Rosa. I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory. That fateful night started like any other. Sacks gave us our injections. Your father made sure that our vital signs were strong. And you two, as always, provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices. There was the smell of smoke, alarms sounded.

"Your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab. His last breath was taken trying to destroy Shedder's plan. I was terrified, but then you appeared and ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April."

Splinter paused in his story and I looked at April. "I didn't know that you were there," I said to her. April just looked at me and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

April looked down at her lap. "I never really wanted to think about that night," she replied in a small voice. I reached out and took her hand in mine. Looking up at me, we shared a smile; me forgiving her for not telling me and her understanding where I was coming from.

It was then that Splinter continued his story. "We wandered the sewers until I found this place. It was then that the mutagen that was injected into our blood began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you and I knew that I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father and they became my sons.

"Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture, and I knew one day they would want to explore the world above. They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn to protect themselves, both mentally and physically. And then I found a way. First, I would teach myself the ancient art of Ninjutsu. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wonderous rate!

"Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed, and dreamed all things martial arts. Then, they were ready. Everything they are, and everything they've become was made possible by the bravery that you displayed on that fateful night."

"I was just a little girl," April protested.

"And you gave us freedom," Splinter pointed. "Where others would have kept us in cages."

"Wait a minute Dad," Leo interrupted. "All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit, the Hogo-sha."

"That's right," Splinter confirmed. "And this is the Hogo-sha."

April just looked all around confused. I didn't blame her. Learning that the animals that you had saved would be the vigilantes that you had been chasing, would be a lot for anyone to take in. Leo stood up and bowed low to April, Mikey and Donnie followed suite. Raph only folded his arms and stayed standing.

"My girlfriend is totally the Hogo-sha," Mikey whispered, and Leonardo hit his arm.

"Why did you bring us here?" I decided to jump in and ask.

"To find out who you two told of our existence," Splinter clarified.

I shook my head. "I haven't told anyone at all. No one would believe me."

"No one that believed me," April told him truthfully. "Except for Eric Sacks." She then visibly flinched away from me which everyone noticed.

I was practically vibrating with anger and let go of April's hand. "You did WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Rosy," April pleaded. "I had to find out if I was crazy or not."

I stood up and over her. "And the fact that I saw the same thing that you did! Of course, you're not crazy! But going to him was doing something crazy!"

"Why do you not like him or something?" Raph asked, cutting into our fight.

I looked at him with a glare. "Or something. He's my father and we don't have the best relationship."

"Sacks, just as I feared," Splinter said in dread as he stood up, breaking the conversation. "Sacks is not a friend. His soul has been poisoned by the influence of a dark master. The Shredder." April started to tear up as he spoke, realizing the gravity of her mistake. "Shredder practical raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master."

"Wait, wait," Raph spoke up. "Sacks and Shredder? So, why aren't we out there hunting them down?"

"Because, Raphael, the Shredder is a skilled warrior whose cruelty is ever-reaching!" Splinter advised. "And you are just teenagers. The mutagen in your blood is of great value to them. Now that Sacks has confirmation that you are alive, I fear that they will bring the fight to us."

"Oh no," April whispered. I looked down to see her looking at a Sacks Industries business card.

"Oh April."

Suddenly, alarms sounded out and echoed off the walls. "Perimeter infringe," Donnie called out. "Breached! We have incoming!"

They all ran over to a corner with a wall of computer screens. I pulled April up from her spot and followed them. "No! No!" Donnie said in a panic. "We got two breaches. Fan room, weapons wall!" Leo then preceded to give out orders about where everyone should go.

I drew my sword. "Suddenly, I'm really glad that I brought this with me."

There was a blast from the weapons wall that sent us all backwards. Dust was everywhere and I could barely see. But I could see the light beams from the flashlights. I started to fight against several of the Foot with shock staffs with punches and kicks, flipping over several of them. I used my sword to deflect the shock staffs that were directed at me.

"We got a breach in the fan room!" Donnie called out.

"Raph! Get to the fan room!" Leo ordered.

"Why are you always telling me what to do?" Raph demanded while punching a Foot soldier over Leo's shoulder.

"Just go!" he responded as Raph left to the fan room. "Mikey! You gotta get April and Rosa out of here now!" Mikey then went to get April, who had a few of the Foot surrounding her.

I punched one that got too close to me. I saw one come up behind Leo, and I quickly moved to kick him away. Leo turned around to find me standing there glaring at him. "I can take care of myself," I told him forcefully.

Feeling someone coming up behind me, I threw my leg back, spinning around and giving them a roundhouse kick. Turning back to Leo, I saw him gulp before he nodded at me. I kept fighting off more of the Foot, but they just kept coming. I noticed that they didn't use the tranq darts on me; I guess my father wanted me alive as well. It was then that I heard they boys calling out for their sensei.

I looked to the middle of the lair and found Splinter fighting against the Shredder. He had closed off the middle area and I rushed over to where the guys were trying to open it. They lifted the heavy metal grated gate and I looked on in awe of their strength. Donnie put his custom bo staff under it and used that to pop it open. Once it was open, they stood at the ready and I drew my sword again, ready to fight; standing in between Donnie and Leo.

Shredder held up Splinter by his collar. "Children, put down your weapons or your father will die."

Leo hesitated only a moment before throwing down his swords. Donnie and Mikey followed suite. I looked at Leo as he looked at me, his cobalt blue eyes pleaded with me to comply with the demand. I knew from personal experience that Shredder wouldn't keep his word, but the look in Leo's eyes had my resolve crumbling. I sighed and threw my sword down with the other weapons.

It was then that Shredder punched Splinter in the stomach, instead of letting him go. They boys cried out and moved to get to their father, but the Foot had shock staffs that had us all on our knees in a second. The shocks from the staffs made black spots enter my vision before darkness overcame me.

***TMNT and the White Rose***

When I came to, I was laying down in a container with Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. My hands were shackled behind my back and I groaned as my whole body ached. The boys gave a collective sigh of relief as I tried to sit up. Once I was finally up right, I looked around at the boys. They all had various burn marks from where the shock staffs touched their skins, but they were otherwise unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Leo questioned in concern as I readjusted and groaned again.

I gave him a weak smile. "Tired and sore but I'll be fine. Thank you for the concern though."

He gave me a small smile in return. "Anytime."

We rode for what felt like forever. In that time, I made sure to ask them different questions about their conditions. "How do you know all this stuff?" Mikey asked me. "Donnie's been the only one that knows a little medical stuff."

I smiled at him and laughed a little. "I'm a nurse going through residency to become a doctor. I'm just glad that I got three weeks off before all this happened." At the last bit, the three of them chuckled.

When we arrived, I saw that we were at the Sacks Estate. The shocked the guys into containment units, which they had four of. I guess they expected to have four turtles and not three. I was put against one of the concrete pillars with my arms around the back. The boys were struggling against their restraints as my father, Eric Sacks made his appearance. When he saw the turtles, he just stopped and starred.

"Oh my," he said in awe. "Unbelievable. Let me look at you." He just starred at them before laughing a little bit. "I'm a hard guy to impress, but…"

"There's the understatement of the friggin' year," I muttered sarcastically. Although, everyone heard me, and my father turned his eyes to me. He looked at me with a smirk planted on his lips.

"Well, well," he said mockingly as he walked over to me. "It's good to have you back my white rose." White rose was a nickname that he and my mother used to call me when I was little. My mother disappeared when I was four years old and a year later Project Renaissance was born.

I only bared my teeth at him and gave a snarl. "Don't call me that."

"Do you know what is funny about me getting the turtles and you is?" he questioned with a smug smile on his face. "The fact that all four of you were injected with the mutagen."

My eyes widened. I was injected with the mutagen. I then realized the nightmares that I would have as a child were real. I used to have nightmares of being strapped to a table and injected with something, but I never knew what it was. I looked to the boys and saw that they were looking at me with wide eyes as well.

"When your mother left us, you got unbearably sick," my father clarified. "You wouldn't talk, eat, or sleep. There was no getting through to you, but I had a theory. A theory that the mutagen could help your body regenerate and it worked. You got better. But the difference between you four is that I'm not going to drain you, my precious daughter. I mean what kind of father drains his daughter of her blood."

"The same kind that injects her in the first place," I growled back at him.

"All we were trying to do is create an antidote," he defended.

"For what?" Leo interjected with anger in his voice.

My father spun around to look at him. "Say that again. I wanna hear your voice."

"For what!?" Leo shouted at him.

"Well, we had this plan," my father said slowly. "A plan that we are ready to put back online today. I'll show you." He then turned to Kurai. "Kurai… show them."

Kurai turned to the three Foot soldiers and said an order in Japanese. I had to strain to look at what they were doing, and I saw two of the soldiers grab the guy in the middle. All the while, my father continued to talk. "You know my building, Sacks Tower? Got that great big spire on top? That spire is filled with tons of chemical toxins. Bad stuff."

Kurai brought over a tank with a mask connected to it and forced it onto the guys face. He started to get choked and started to fall and they followed him down. I felt myself go pale as I watched the physical damage it did to the poor soldier. I could still hear my father explaining in the background.

"In a few hours, Shredder is going to unleash all that stuff over the whole city," he was saying. "The initial death toll with shake world governments to their core. In thirty days, the city of New York will be a quarantine zone. And that is were my company comes in. I'm gonna save everyone with the antidote that is made from the mutagen that is oozing through your blood.

"The government will then send Sacks Industry a blank check and I'm gonna be rich. Like, stupid rich. Shredder will force this city to live under our rule. We will be gods."

I shared a look with Leo. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter already! I wanted to make a big shout out to grapejuice101 and R. for reviewing. It really helps me write. I would love to hear what you like about the chapter or what I need to improve on. But remember NO flames. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This wasn't going to be good.

They had started to drain their blood and all I could do was sit and watch them do it. I had started to think of these guys as friends, which was rare for me. But, now, I couldn't even do anything to help them. _'Damn, I feel useless.'_

Suddenly, alarms started to sound out. Once they did, my father turned quickly to one of the techs. "I'll take this canister back to New York to withdraw the mutagen," he instructed. "Make sure that you drain all their blood." As he went to walk out, he grabbed the box containing the canister of blood. "Time to take a bite out of the Big Apple."

Once he left, I heard fighting going on behind us. I then watched as Raph came into my sight line. Raph looked around at his brothers and then looked over a me. I nodded, telling him that I was okay. He nodded back then looked towards his brothers again. "Leo!" he called out.

"About time," Mikey said a little slurred.

Raph tried to break the glass but he only bounced backward. He pulled out his Sais and was about to try again when a voice stopped him.

"Raphael, glad you could join us," the Shredder said. "The fourth cage is for you."

Shredder started to walk towards Raph, grabbing him by the throat and threw him into a lower level, breaking the concrete ceiling. They began to fight but from where I was tied up, I couldn't see the fight. I then heard two sets of footsteps. Then April screamed for Raph.

"Three, four total turtles, and one is fighting a robot samurai, why no," I heard a male voice mutter. I recognized the voice as Vern Fenwick, April's old camera man.

April then ran over to where I was tied up. "What do I do?" she questioned me. "How do I get them up?"

I looked to the three turtles in the cages, thinking. "Adrenaline," I told her, and she looked at me confused. I nodded my head towards the medical monitors, and she looked towards them. Looking back at me, I told her again. "Adrenaline."

She ran over to the monitors and tried to find the button for adrenaline. Once she found it, she continued to press it, trying to hurry the process. Vern joined her as she started to scream at them to get up. Suddenly, they all started to jolt awake, and broke the restraints that were holding them. They then broke out of the cages, glass shards going everywhere.

They all started to talk all at once and were running around with a lot of energy. I started laughing at how funny it was and Leo noticed me. He rushed over and broke the chains that were holding me. I nodded in thanks and Leo nodded back before he ran off to find Raph. Vern urged April and I to follow him and we ran out to the exit.

Near the exit, we met up with the turtles. Raph stopped me and handed me my sword. My eyes lit up and I quickly took it, putting it back into its scabbard. I gave Raph's arm a quick hug and I noticed his cheeks got a little darker. Coming out of the exit, we watched a chopper fly away. "Sacks is airborne," Raph called out.

"Flight time to Manhattan, nineteen minutes!" Donnie informed.

"Get us out of here Donnie!" Leo ordered.

Donnie pulled his goggles down and looked around spotting a large semi-truck that was empty. He then spotted more Foot soldiers. "Oh my gosh, they have guns."

They all got into a semi-circle around April, Vern and I when they started to fire at us. Leo shouted for everyone to get down. When the shooting stopped, you could also hear what sounded like ricochet. "Are you guys okay?" Leo asked.

"We're bulletproof," Raph stated in amazement.

"Sweet." Then they started to fire again. "Can you drive that truck?" Leo asked Vern. When Vern nodded, Leo turned to his brothers. "We're on Raph. Ready?"

Raph took the nearest gunman out and then they all started to fight off the Foot soldiers. I ran with Vern and April to the cab of the semi. I got in the back as Vern got into the driver's seat and April got into the passenger. "Vern, you know how to drive this, right?" April asked in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he responded. "Just got to hotwire this thing, I guess. Classic blue wire/red wire situation."

I leaned over and dropped the keys down by pulling the visor down. "Keys."

"Yeah, keys are better."

Then I heard a banging behind me. "Drive!" Raph voice yelled.

"I'm on it!" Vern called back putting the semi in drive.

"Come on!" Raph said impatiently. "Come on!"

"That's all I need is a backseat driving talking turtle," Vern said with sarcasm. As Vern drove off the Sacks estate, he started to apologize to April. "I shouldn't have doubted you. Sorry I didn't stick up for you. I can't believe that you're not crazy! How crazy is that?"

I snorted at that. But looking forward, I saw a Foot SUV ahead of us. Someone came out the top with a rocket launcher. "Vern!" I warned.

Vern saw the vehicle and tried to turn out of the way, but it was too late. The rocket hit the side of the truck and made us spin around. We ended up tilting at the edge of a large decline. We all saw where the Foot were out of their vehicles and coming towards us. Vern tried to put the semi into drive and go but we just kept tipping. Eventually, we went over, and Vern turned us around. Mikey then decided to pop in.

"Just keep going straight," he said in between bumps on the road. He then appeared in front of April. "What's up angel cakes?" He then disappeared.

After a moment, April fished out a red camera and held herself out the passenger side window to take some pictures. "April! Be careful!" I shouted at her, worried about my friend.

"O'Neil, what are you doing?" Vern asked. He then stopped and starred at her butt. "Yeah, that's good. Make sure your getting everything."

"Vern look out!" I shouted. Too late. Vern hit a giant snow mound and April was flown out of the window.

"Vern! Rosy!" she was screaming. She managed to open the door but was barely hanging on. I climbed into the front and reached out to grab her by the arm. Pulling her inside the cab, I reached around to pull the door closed. Once I got back in my spot, I looked ahead and saw what I didn't want to see: a cliff.

Leo suddenly appeared at April's door. "Hi. Change of plans. Oh, come on." He looked past the drivers window to see Kurai pointing one of their shock claws at them. "Guys get down. Get down."

We got down just as the claw launched in through the window and latched onto Leo. I looked towards Kurai and then saw Raph plow into the armored vehicle. Looking back towards the cliff, I watched as it got closer. "Uh, Leo," I said drawing his attention back to the cliff.

Leo reached across to grab Vern but looked straight at me. "Grab on."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my grip so I wouldn't fall. We went blasting through the driver's side door. Rolling around in the cold snow is not something I wanted to do, but there wasn't any way around it. I kept my grip locked around Leo's neck and there were moments where I almost slipped.

"Mikey!" Leo called out to his brother in orange. "Grab the cable!"

"I got it!" Mikey yelled back at us, and then started to yell no.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the cliff right next to us before we went over the edge. At the last moment, Leo drew one of his swords and stuck it in a crack in the rocks. We stopped short, and Leo grunted at the weight in his arms. I looked at him and he starred into my eyes. "Don't let go," he told me forcefully.

I gave him a nervous smile. "Trust me, I wasn't planning on it."

"I hope you have a parachute under that shell," Vern said as I heard the others above us.

"Hey guys!" Donnie yelled from above us and getting everyone's attention. "It's the maintenance hatch! Our ticket home!"

"A little help, please," Leo shouted back at them. I looked up as we started to move and found Raph lifting us up.

"Guys, we gotta hustle," Donnie rushed urgently. "Shredder's over New York City!"

This was going to be fun.


End file.
